Moqueries
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Du haut de ses sept ans, Jack attend que sa mère vienne le chercher suite à une bagarre. Il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui. Et encore moins ses cheveux qui en sont la cause.


Assis devant le bureau du directeur, les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse, les cheveux, le visage, ainsi que ses vêtements tachés de terre, un petit bonhomme attendait que sa mère vienne le chercher.  
Il regardait le mur d'en face, maudissant cette école, ou plus précisément, il maudissait les élèves stupides qu'elle formait.  
Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait repris les cours, et bien que fier d'entrer en classe de CE2, sa première année d'école, les autres les ayant passé à la maison, il la détestait déjà, elle et ses élèves.  
Ils étaient tous stupides, bêtes, idiots.  
Pour la simple raison qu'il se moquait de la couleur, bien naturelle, de ses cheveux.  
Ses cheveux blancs comme neige, lui avaient valu plusieurs surnoms.  
« Vieil homme » « L'ancêtre » « Le centenaire » « Dolipranne » et bien d'autre très gentillet qui le blessait et le mettait en rogne.  
L'école était quelque chose de nouveau, ses parents l'avaient prévenue et lui avaient expliquer qu'il fallait les ignorer, que c'était le meilleur moyen, mais quand on est un enfant de sept ans, il y a pas mal de chose qu'on ne peut ignorer.  
Et quand bien même avait-il essayé un moment, les moquerie, parfois accompagné d'insulte, et le manque de respect à son égard lui pesait dessus.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ou après qu'un gamin moche et stupide le traite encore de vieillard, il alla chercher de la terre, ce qui tombait bien, car il avait plu et elle était bien boueuse, et lui refit le portrait avec.  
L'autre gamin répliqua donc à cette attaque par de la boue et poing et après des morsures, des griffures, des vêtements déchirés, et des cheveux arrachés, ils finirent tout deux chez le directeur.

Jack, l'avait mis dans un sale état, lui même n'avait eu que les vêtements déchirés et des hématomes, mais l'autre garçon saignait à divers endroit, en plus de lui manquer une grosse touffe de cheveux et ayant commencé le combat, rapporté par d'autres élèves, c'est le petit Frost qui fut puni avec une masse de devoir à faire, des point en moins sur sa bonne conduite, et un renvoi chez lui pour le reste de la journée, plus pour se débarbouiller le visage.  
Et ses parents occupés au travail ne pouvaient venir le chercher pour l'instant, alors il attendait.  
Il attendait, ruminant, réfléchissant, qu'à cause de cela sa mère arrêterait de travailler pour continuer à faire les cours à la maison, et qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir, voir des gens...  
Non.  
En fait, cet endroit, c'était pire que faire les cours à la maison.  
L'école, c'était une grande prison avec plein de prisonniers tous aussi bête que leurs pieds et des gardiens incompétents pour rétablir l'ordre.  
Et pour faire apprendre, vu le QI de certain.  
Par ailleurs, un nouveau détenu avec un sac à dos et un gardien firent leur apparition.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. C'était un petit garçon blanc, plus petit que lui en taille, avec des taches de rousseur un peu partout sur la peau, avec de grands yeux vert, un gros nez et des cheveux mi-longs et châtains.  
Les jambes repliées sur la chaise, il cacha son visage entre ses bras, fronçant des sourcils.  
« À partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais châtain ! » Se dit il en relevant la tête, les deux étrangers ayant disparue dans le bureau du dirlo.  
La terre dans ses cheveux était encore humide, alors il les frotta, récupérant la terre qui avait coulé sur son front, et celle qui avait taché ses bras, jambe et vêtement pour les mélanger, jusqu'à les couvrir complètement, lui donnant une toute nouvelle couleur de cheveux.  
Puis il croisa les bras, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, attendant, boudant.  
Cinq minutes après sa couleur, le garçon aux yeux verts sortit avec l'enseignant, qui l'abandonna avec lui et partie faire son cours.  
L'écolier propre déposa délicatement son sac contre le mur puis le regarda, surpris, et s'assit à côté de lui, continuant de le dévisager.  
Jack se tourna, continuant de tirer la moue. Il regarda vite fait sur le côté, et remarqua qu'il le regardait encore. Énervé, il se tourna vers lui.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Tu as un problème ? Grogna Jack, le fixant de ses yeux bleu océan.  
-..."

Le petit porta sa main aux cheveux sale et récupéra un peu de terre, avant que Jack ne recule la tête. Il regarda ses doigts tachés, frottant la boue, comme pour vérifier si c'était vraiment cette chose puis s'essuya sur son pantalon.

-"Pourquoi sali tu tes cheveux ?  
-Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! J'ai envie d'être châtain, heureux ?! S'écria-t-il, frappant ses deux mains sur son short  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'en ai marre qu'on se moque de moi et que les cheveux blancs, c'est moche !  
-Moi, je trouve ça mignon.  
-..."

Jack se préparait à l'insulter, s'attendant à une moquerie, mais le mot mourra dans sa bouche à l'entente de se... Compliment ?

-"...Mignon ?..."

Il se redressa.

-"Tu te moque de moi ?  
-Non, je te jure !...Moi j'aime bien les cheveux blancs. Ça donne un air mature, en plus d'être unique !" Expliqua-t-il, lui offrant un sourire.

Jack rougis violemment, et se frappa les joues, les tachant de boue, ne voulant pas qu'il le voit avec cette couleur.

-"Mais mais...Je...  
-Tu dis que c'est pour ne plus qu'on se moque de toi que tu veux les changer ?  
-...Bah, oui...  
-Tu veux leur donner raison et les laisser gagner ?"

Il secoua la tête et regarda tristement sur le côté, puis sursauta quand tache de rousseur pris de ses deux mains, la sienne, et planta ses émeraudes dans ses azurs.

-"Alors ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Ils sont nuls et jaloux !  
-... Jaloux ? Y a rien à être jaloux.  
-Pourquoi t'embêteraient-ils autant alors ?  
-... Parce que ça les amuse, je suppose.  
-Si c'est vraiment ça, leur raison, alors ils ne valent rien du tout ! Et aussi, ça va les ennuyer de voir que tu ne réagis pas, ou même, joue sur ça ! Montre leur que tu es fier de ton apparence ! Quand les gens ne réagissent pas comme les idiots le veulent, ça les énerves et ils abandonnent !  
-Tu le pense vraiment ?  
-Je te l'assure. Moi on se moquait parce que j'ai un gros nez.  
-Du coup tu disais rien ?  
-oui. Ou alors des fois « C'est pour mieux te sentir mon enfaaaant ! »

Jack rigola avec lui, mais continuait de rougir et repris son souffle, regarda sur le côté, puis sa main dans celle de son camarade, et à nouveau l'enfant.

-"...Tu peux me lâcher sil te plaît ?  
-P-pardon !"

Il l'enleva tout aussi vite, les joues légèrement roses, et se gratta le crâne.  
Le gamin sale regarda sa main, encore chaude du contact et la caressa avant de serrer le poing et de balancer ses jambes dans les airs.

-"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-...Aurait tu peur des serpents ?"

Jack haussa des épaules.  
Le plus petit en taille regarda à droite puis à gauche et ouvrit son sac à dos.  
Il fouilla quelque instant dedans et en ressortie un petit serpent au écaille noire, bien qu'il en lui en manquait à divers endroit, accompagné d'un mouchoir qui se gorgeait doucement de sang.  
La première réaction de Jack fut de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche, puis les retira à cause de la terre, et s'essuya avec son t-shirt, et fini par admirer la créature qu'il trouvait magnifique, bien qu'un peu terrifiante.

-"Woah... Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un serpent ? Chuchote Jack de peur que le directeur les entendent.  
-Je l'ai sauvé. Des idiots de ma classe s'amusaient à le jeter en l'air.  
-Tu l'as sauvé ? Comment ? Tu n'as pas l'air très fort."

En réponse, il sortit une fronde de la poche arrière de son short.

-"Dans les yeux, c'est redoutable."

Il eu un petit sourire gêné, rangea la fronde, et caressa l'animal devant les yeux à la fois surpris et impressionné du garçon.

-"Je le garde avec moi pour le donner à maman, elle est vétérinaire, elle pourra le soigner. J'avais peur qu'il lui arrive encore plus malheur si je le rendais a sa liberté dans cet état.  
-C'est vraiment sympa de ta part. Tu es vraiment courageux !"

Le châtain lui sourit, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, une pointe de rouge étant revenue sur ses joues bien rondes.

-"Hem...Tu veux le toucher ?  
-...ça ira...  
-Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, c'est une couleuvre. Elles sont inoffensives.

Jack voulut y porter sa main, mais se ravisa après y'avoir porter attention.

-"Peut-être bien un autre jour, ou je ne risquerais pas de l'infecter avec ma terre.  
-Oups ! Tu as raison ! Je suis bête !  
-Mais non tu ne-  
-Oh mon dieu Jack !

Alors que le second élève remis l'animal dans son sac en douceur l'interpellé se tourna vers la voix féminine, et fut déçu de voir sa mère maintenant, lui qui commençait si bien à s'entendre avec « taches de rousseur ». Il baissa les yeux et se leva, récupéra son sac à dos caché sous sa chaise et s'avança vers sa mère, qui se mit à sa hauteur.

-"Le directeur m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu as une explication à me donner ?  
-... Je suis désolé maman..."

Elle soupire et lui prit la main.

-Tu vas bien au moins ?

Il hocha la tête, toujours sans la regarder, honteux.

-Tu sais, si tu ne t'entends vraiment pas avec les gens, on peut continuer les cours à la maison.  
-NON !

L'enfant croisa les bras.

-Je ne recommencerais plus jamais... Mais je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds. S'exclama-t-il, sur de lui, en relevant la tête.  
-Haa... Bon allez, on rentre te faire prendre un bain.  
-Attend !

Il lâcha la main de sa mère et se tourna vers le plus petit, qui les observait.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Harold Haddock.  
-Moi s'est Jack. Jack Frost ! Je suis en CE2-A ! et toi ?  
-CM1-B  
-En CM1 ? Tu es plus âgé que moi ?! Je pensais qu'on avait à peu près le même age !  
-Bah, ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus âgé que je ne veux pas jouer avec toi...Enfin, si tu veux, bien sur...

Jack avait des étoiles dans les yeux et sautillait sur place.

-À demain alors, Harold!

Habitué à en faire à ses parents, et ne sachant pas comment les amis se disaient « au revoir » il déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue et le salua avant de partir avec sa mère, alors que le petit Haddock ressemblait à une tomate bien mur, et ce pendant une bonne minute.  
En montant dans la voiture de sa mère, Jack abandonna son idée passagère que d'avoir les cheveux châtains, finalement bienheureux de sa couleur actuelle.  
Si sa couleur plaisait à une personne, ça lui suffisait pour être heureux.

End ~

* * *

 _ **C'était le fluff du mois ~**_  
 _ **écrire du Hijack m'avait manquée. (Comment ça j'ai une fiction a terminé ?)**_  
 _ **À la prochaine, et bonne soirée/journée ~  
**_ _ **Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
